Take Your Overpriced Coffee Elsewhere
by Pas d'Autres
Summary: Starbucks had the nerve to establish itself directly across from Levi's coffee shop. They had bigger nerves to place a kid with an undeniable body and a set of plump, round ass. Well he's not going down with a fight. May the best coffee win. Ereri.
1. New Meat

There's something that irks Levi about the coffee shop that has just opened. The shop standing across the street, directly across the café that is his, Taste of Freedom.

Perhaps it's the obnoxious green logo reflecting ever so brightly on his face when the morning sun wakes up. The famous mermaid taunting him as she starts tricking customers over to her side, promising 'quality coffee' when it's all just a blend of overprice and mainstream.

Or maybe it's the way those yellow brick walls appear so shiny and new, and he bets the interior looks just as inviting and comfortable whereTaste of Freedom is more like taste of cheap alcohol. But Levi's proud of what he's accomplished, working hard to get to where his shop is now—and he's pretty sure that's something a Starbucks chain-store manager rarely gets to experience.

But somewhere in the back of his mind, Levi suspects it's got something to do with that hunk of a body swaying about outside, currently going from person to person with a tray full of sample cups in that ridiculous ugly green apron. That long piece of offending cloth, wrapped nicely around the kid's slender waist, makes him look so (delicious)repulsive that Levi can't take his eyes off of him.

His bright green eyes—no wait, they're blue(?)—widens at the sight of every potential customer, running up and trailing behind like a little puppy. The innocent sparkle in his eyes irks him, his bigass smile irks him. Everything about the kid irks him.

(Levi bets his mouth is filled with sweet words and sounds).

"Tch," he scoffs off the crazy thought and goes back to wiping the tables.

But he can't help to look up five seconds later.

And oh..my...

What an exquisite piece of ass he has.

.-.

Available on AO3 and my Tumblr.


	2. Casual (Not) Observation

"Ohh, there goes another one!"

Sweep, mop, dry.

"I see Sasha!"

Dust, rinse, wipe.

His companion draws out a long gasp. "No. She. Didn't. She bought a cookie! She loves your cookies! Always! Traitor!"

"Hanji," Levi bites out, "if you're not going to be of help, leave."

The woman with the wildest hair innocently motions her zipped lips. He doesn't blame her—to witness who intends to stay loyal to Freedom and who plans to sell their soul sounds too tempting to pass.

A week has gone by since Starbucks' opening, and already Levi notices a change in trends. He's thankful for the truly devoted, and while it's usual for him to pass up conversation, he doesn't miss a chance to show his appreciation.

"I can understand why though," Petra speaks with a light smile, "their lone barista looks too good to pass up."

"Tch, all part of their grand scheme."

"It's working."

Levi doesn't make much of that underlying suggestive tone, or the twinkle in her eye (not as if he notices).

But Levi isn't worried. He's confident in his shop, confident in his coffee, in himself. He trusts his faithful customers. Once all that glamour is gone, everyone will come running back.

"Ah, he's out," Hanji casually remarks.

It takes a bit of restraint not to turn around. Pathetic human bodies have this annoying tendency to do before thinking—thank goodness Levi reacts quickly and quells his (unusual) instinct.

"Would you look at that cute little face."

He can't disagree there.

The way his café is set up allows Levi to have a panoramic view across the street. His eyes can see everything outside—enjoy a good weather on slow days, and catch any commotion on busy days. He sees when the old granny from down the streets come out for a stroll, when little school brats race to and from home, and when stray cats arrive timely for their free meals (Levi agrees in having a soft spots for kittens).

It's also unfortunate that he just so happens to see the brat's sunshine face wander up and down his street (that's right his street). There's something about that pleasant view that baffles him. Ruffs him up. Wake a bit of some nerves that he never knew existed.

Annoying really.

Like now.

Wiping the tables like he's as clean as Levi, fixing the chairs, setting the parasols 'cause it's so goddamned sunny outside and his goddamned face just brightens up the entire street. And that pink head-cloth he always wears. Gives a whole new meaning to man-maid.

And when he bends down (goodness gracious, lord of coffee beans help him), that tightly-wrapped knee-length apron bends with him and—

"Damn. Would you look at that cute little rump."

Levi can't disagree there.

He also can't disagree with the way his chest lingers on that sweet taste of fulfillment when Starbucks-Kid (finally) notices them and gives a little wave of his fingers.

Hanji returns the gesture with her entire being.

Levi returns behind the coffee machine.

.-.

Available on AO3 and my Tumblr.


	3. Add a Bit of Sunshine

**Summary:** "My shift ends at eight!"

"I close at eleven."

In which Levi finally (sort of) initiates contact with the brat from across his shop.

.-.

Levi is all about grey skies.

Grey skies and rain and moody weather. Too much light strains his eyes, colours overwhelming his poor pupils. A nice good shower washes away any trash built along the streets (it brings him great pleasure when the city chances upon a thorough downpour). And Levi is always moody—just doesn't show it. The weather helps express his daily rage.

And today's an ideal day for moody Levi, so it's not like he's outside just for the heck of it. He's out here to share a mutual agreement with the weather, not to have a chance at—

"Good afternoon Levi-san," sings a sweet little bird.

Ah, a bit of sun is breaking through.

Levi hums in response. He strays his grey eyes to his young companion and holds back a silent chuckle. A lost strand is curled out of place, unaware to the kid.

"Looks like it's about to rain," Eren comments. He finally learns his name after their first contact (quite a short one).

"No shit Sherlock." He's always reminded of his stunted skill in socializing.

Thank god Eren appears unfazed. He continues to prepare for the rain, packing up parasols and putting away chairs. A small hymn decorates the air, a pleasant company to the silence.

"You know Levi-san, your friend invited me for coffee the other day. She added that your pastries are heavenly."

Who the fu—

Levi clicks his tongue. Shitty glasses, can't help but stick to everyone she sets her eyes on.

"I told her I'll wait for a personal invitation from the owner of the shop."

He catches a mischievous grin, the glint in Eren's eyes screaming suggestively. Cheeky brat.

A couple enters his shop; better get to work.

"My shift ends at eight!" Eren calls out, as Levi strolls inside. Not before he adds, "I close at eleven."

The kid's laughter is infectious, a small smile breaking Levi's expression. His panoramic window captures Eren's every silly movement—a disoriented sequence of waving arms and twirling feet.

A light shower starts minutes later but Starbucks-boy is still outside. Prancing and giggling like a drunk puppy. Dumbass. He'll catch a cold if he keeps at it.

Small rays of light appears through the rain. He allows himself a moment of peace, closed eyes carving the lovely sight.

A little bit of Eren amongst weary grey clouds isn't all that bad in Levi's day.


	4. Cinnamon Hearts

**Summary: **Petra Ral likes hazelnut flavour. Auruo enjoys Earl Grey. Hanji gets high on death-by-sweet triple caramel Americano. And Erwin takes his black like a man.

Today, Levi learns his new customer's personal taste.

.-.

There's an overwhelming sense of accomplishment to see his customers respond with contentment. Whether if it's from a sip of his hand-made beverage or a bite of his freshly-baked goodies. To see the satisfaction on their faces is something Levi strives for every day, a personal goal.

But the moment when Eren's button nose flare at the rich scent of coffee, when he takes his first sip and moans, when his eyes flutter shut and his little pink tongue flicks to watch sweet leftovers on his lips—which, dare Levi comments, are nice and plump.

That moment is something else. Different. Absolutely alien. Cant set a finger on it. Levi doesn't know...what he doesn't know (and theres little uncertainties in his life). And whatever it is, Levi sure doesn't know if likes or hates it.

And that is quite unsettling.

"You're staring," Hanji whispers, only for his ears. He shoots her a dirty eye.

Eren sighs, "This is heavenly, too good." Damn right brat. 100 times superior to your chain-store coffee.

The shop is disrupted by a bell-ring and Levi moves to attend his customers.

"Yo, boss!" Auruo's dirty-blond hair is still as curly as ever.

"Refrain from calling me that."

Auruo winks and points to Levi with both hands. "Boss." He attempts to click his tongue and bites down instead.

His high-pitched yelp is drowned out by melodious laughter.

"Petra, love of my life."

"Evening Levi, how are you?"

"Hmm. Usual?"

The tiny strawberry-blonde nods. "Yes please. One for Auruo as well."

As Levi whips his magic, he eyes the stack of bags on top of her luggage Petra. "Moving?"

"Well, yes."

Her slight moment of hesitation does not go unnoticed.

"Thank you." Petra downs a hot stream of vanilla soy-latte. She raises her eyebrows in surprise. "Hazelnut."

"You need it," Levi's tone holds no room for denial.

And Petra doesn't disappoint—she simply smiles. "I do."

Petra Ral likes hazelnut flavour. Auruo enjoys Earl Grey. Hanji gets high on death-by-sweet triple caramel Americano. Mike downs shots like no tomorrow. Sasha drinks iced latte with a squeeze of lemon (don't ask, she orders it). Erwin takes his black like a man. Christa loves her green-tea iced-cappuccino and Ymir buys whatever her girlfriend gets. Somehow Levi remembers pointless information about his regulars but he suppose it's useful at times.

A light but excited gasp breaks their interaction.

"Levi-san, may I add something?"

If only looks can kill—a barista's glare may only be so deadly. "Don't even think about stepping in."

"Cinnamon hearts," Eren pipes with a bright smile. It lightly tugs Levi's chest a bit, strange strange feeling. "It goes great with coffee."

"This isn't some mix and match brat," Levi scowls—boy has no coffee culture nor knowledge of such classy extravagance. "If you don't like it go back to your shop."

But Eren disregards his nastiness. Instead, he digs into his pocket and reveals a couple of red-coloured candy. Levi witnesses in disgust as the boy drops a few and consume the now abomination.

His grimace quickly turns around when once again, Eren sighs that sigh, rests his eyes, and lets out that damned feeling-inducing moan.

He twitches.

Levi has a feeling that he'll remember just how much the brat delights in a bit of cinnamon in his bitter coffee.

.-.

Available on AO3 and my Tumblr.


	5. 2 Hours a Day

**Summary: **It's not like the brat went back on his unspoken promise. It's not like Levi really cares. (In which Levi shows a bit of his tsun-tsun side).

.-.

So it goes on like this: Levi opens at 7AM and busies himself with early risers. He reads a few chapters of his current book, allow some entertainment from Hanji and Auruo, and exchange some words with his regulars.

At exactly 1PM, he sets out a jar of cinnamon hearts and scans outside. He watches as a certain boy comes running across his view, waving a quick hand before rushing to his job. Breaks are at 3 and 6, and said boy does nothing but annoy him in his shop. He saves a clean porcelain cup when 8:30 nears, and fills it with his freshest brew, adding a couple of cinnamon hearts. Eren stays for two hours before Levi kicks him out and flips over the 'opened' sign.

Levi likes routine. No surprises, no spontaneity, no worries. It's all thanks to a certain green-eyed punk that his peaceful daily life turns to a change. And not a month in, the little shit decides to wreck it again.

Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice, shame on me.

The coffee shop owner knows better than to wait. To hold on that speck of hope—fucking expectations. Yet on this sixth night (not that he was keeping count), he's still reserving a porcelain cup and placing that candy jar on the counter.

And he's still giving sideward glances outside the windows, secretly hoping to catch signs of Eren-movements. It frustrates him. Because who the hell is that little shit to cause such disturbance—like he has a hold on him.

The clock strikes 11 and he grimaces. Brat be damned.

Of course, all that mental cursing stops when the door swings open, a violent jingle ringing across the empty café. Levi looks on with slight shock and takes in the unusually drained expression on Eren's face.

Bloodshot eyes, deep hallow bags, an unforgiving mess of hair, and wrinkly clothes that looks like they had been carelessly tossed on. If Levi doesn't know any better, he would have suspected suspicious drug-related activity from the young man.

He can't help but be (slightly) curious. "The hell happened to you?"

"Finals," Eren drawls out. He takes a moment before peering up at Levi. "Hellava week."

"Really. My week went by just fine," Levi returns behind the counter and fixes a warm drink. His tone is levelled, or at least he's trying to be.

"Sorry."

"For what."

"Uhh, not coming these days."

"I didn't notice any difference."

Eren doesn't comment, instead notices his beverage to be different from his usual pick. "What's this?"

"Ovaltine. Now get outta my shop, it's past closing."

The younger male obeys without further words. He nods with a smile, "see you tomorrow?"

His hands slams the door, his body turns away from the windows (no doubt Eren's still watching), his expression reveals nothing. His chest is burning with rapid exhilaration.

See you tomorrow brat.

.-.

"Eren! Where have you been you little munchkin?!" Hanji likes to baby the college boy by pinching (really hard) his cheeks.

His bright laughter livens up the afternoon air. "Exam week; took five days off."

"Well don't do that again, Levi can be such a Grinch when you aren't here."

Said man gives Hanji a death-look, but remarks nothing on it.

The next morning, all returns back into routine. Eren greets with a morning wave, comes knocking his door during his breaks, and keeps him unwanted company from 8:30 to 11PM.

Just the way he likes it.

.-.

Available on AO3 and my Tumblr.


	6. Happy Hour

**Summary: **Just because it's Happy-Hour doesn't mean Levi's happy. And then fancy-schmancy Erwin just has to come and promote said happiness. And what of Levi? ...fuck it. He's going to retrieve happiness himself (whether or not happiness likes it).

.-.

There's a big-ass lineup outside, all leading up to Satan's entrance, crowding up the streets and blocking his shop entrance, clustering his beautiful view. As if all of a sudden at 3PM, everyone needs to take a shit and it has to be at Starbucks. Because their washrooms are so much cleaner (complete bullshit).

"Tch," he narrows his eyes on the offending drink in Christa's hands, "you've got balls coming into my shop with that."

The blonde squirms (good) and her damn protective dog steps in. "You've got balls talking to your customers like that old man."

His hand itches to slap that grin off Ymir.

"What do you want," he grits out.

"Two Raspberry and macadamia cookies, please and thank you," Ymir replies with that sickening-sweet voice.

"Right away princess." Levi knows she hates being called that. But she doesn't react, instead keeps that damn grin and sips that damn Frappu-fucking-cino.

The ringing of the entrance bells adds to the joyous mood of hushed whispers and giggles. It brings Levi rage and he wishes he can breathe fire.

Damn obnoxious people. What's special about half-prices? That fattening shit shouldn't even be worth a penny. And yet brainwashed idiots go there and keep busy for a certain damned brat.

He's late. No doubt he's refrained from taking his usual break because it's goddamned Happy Hour and greedy fat cows can't help being greedy fat cows and—

"Good afternoon!"

—apparently Hanji is now one of those greedy fat cows.

"Don't look so glum, chum." She comes offering her Frap. "Want some?"

Levi literally bites. "Get that shit out of my face."

She shrugs. "Your loss. Eren personally made it for me."

He tightens his grip on the tablecloth. Shitty fucking fuckity fuck fuck fuck. Shitty brat in that shitty shop making shitty drinks for shitty people.

The bell rings and ("Lovely day today!") in comes shitty old man with a goddamned Frap. Erwin joins in the shitty happy trio and notices Levi's shitty brooding.

The three females reply Erwin's silent question, "Starbucks."

The blonde's ridiculously-thick eyebrows rise in surprise. "But it's Happy Hour."

"Right?" Ymir scoffs. "Chewed out Christa for it."

Erwin smiles his charms and takes Christa's hand, pressing a quick peck. "Christa, lovely as ever." He's lucky for his quick-reflexes or Ymir will have definitely left a bruise on his cheeks.

"Oi, stop hitting on my customers shitty geezer."

"'Tis entertaining to incite rosy flushes upon today's fresh youth."

"Fucking per—"

"Especially with that boy from across."

Levi snaps his eyes to Erwin. Full attention is gained. "...what."

The man has the gall to sneak a grin on his egotistical face. "Yes, the dashing young man looked absolutely tantalizing when he's all shy and red."

There's an odd temptation to break that egotistical face.

"Ooh, you've met Eren?!"

"Yes finally," Erwin answer's Hanji then eyes Levi with a strange glint. "Levi's right, he is cute."

Goddamned asshole (when the hell did he ever say that). There's a hot pot of coffee that will look great on his pristine white shirt. Compliments his shitty person.

"Isn't he? Especially today, with his hair tied back."

"Oh yes, exquisite. A fine man indeed. It's no wonder many lovely ladies are lining up and swooning over him."

Whatever Hanji and Erwin are doing...it's working. Because the next second Levi abandons his post and shorts through the door.

"Don't do anything illegal!" He hears Ymir call out.

Fuck that. Slaving away a 20-year old is illegal. Brat should already have taken two breaks by now. Saving him from overworking isn't illegal.

He shoves his way through the protesting crowd. They waited for half an hour, they can wait for a few seconds more.

Eren's bright smile eases his frown (and his chest thumps ever so slightly at the sight of his hair messily pulled back); until a screen brings him back to reality.

"Get in line buster!" A girl in shorts and Holister sweater (typical) points behind her.

Levi shoots a death glare. "Fuck off."

Eren's (slightly frantic) confused expression is responded with a simple "your breaks long overdue. Get out."

To which he sputters, "b-but I still have a lot of—"

"This damn place has a lot of customers. You don't. It's illegal to deny its staff promised break-time without compensation. Now get your ass out."

He ignores the incredulous angry cows wailing behind him. They can eat shit for all he cares.

"Go ahead Eren," the blonde behind the counter adds, "I can handle it."

Eren's hesitance is stopped short when his friend ushers him through the counter. "Pay me back later."

Levi doesn't mind waving his special middle-finger to everyone glaring but he figures Eren can only take so much unwanted attention (poor boy's red as a summer tulip). He stops right in front of his shop, gives the boy a glance, twitches his nose and proceeds to tug the hair-tie off.

They enter to Hanji's shrieking laughter, Ymir's eyeroll, Christa's (rather pleasant) smile, and Erwin's suspiciously-knowing smirk.

"Welcome back."

.-.

Where the hair-tie ended up, Levi doesn't recall. But later that night, he finds a green rubber-band in his back pants pocket.

.-.

Available on AO3 and my Tumblr.


	7. You Jelly?

**AN:** I really apologize for the lack of update these past days. I wanted to write up this chapter but school. Yes. Just school. 'Nuff said.

.-.

Eren is...unusually quiet today.

Levi glances at the boy more often than he should when preparing his customers' orders. The young man's been given a few days off, and to the older man's secret delight, Eren decides to spend his break here.

He should be relaxed, laid-back, be the stereotypical college boy who parties all day and trashes places wherever he goes. He should be happy that Levi's decided to grace his presence in front of the little shit. But no. He's miserable. Like a beaten puppy abandoned on the street sides; and just no, it's damn well affecting the moods of his customers.

"Oi brat, the fuck's wrong with you."

Damn Erwin dares to laugh but he ignores him and focuses on Eren. Look up dammit—does he want to see that messy mop of hair? No. He wants to see green.

"If you're gonna sulk in my shop, then get out. You're making my coffee taste shitty."

That gets him to look up, eyes edging on uneasiness.

"N-no! I'm...I'm not sulking."

The look Levi sends him convinces otherwise. Eren slants his head back down again, shoulders hunched, hands in-between his legs. Levi doesn't miss that sideward peek at Erwin—what the fuck kid, look at him. He's the one talking, he's the owner of the café. The fuck are you looking at blondie for?

"Oi," he growls. Eren eeps and his attention is back on him.

"Levi," Erwin offers in that suspiciously low voice that can melt everyone's panties. "You're scaring the poor boy."

Erwin is giving him a look of dirty little secrets. Of what Levi doesn't know but it's pissing him off—that sly sideward glance under his hooded eyelids, together with a cat-curved grin—it's saying 'I know something you don't and I won't tell you because I'm a Barbie-dick who likes to prey on little pretty boys'.

"What did I say about hitting on my customers?" Levi grits out, grey eyes on Erwin's hand on Eren's back.

"I'm comforting him," Eren leans closer to Eren. "Opposite of what you're doing sweet-stuff."

Don't call me sweet-stuff dipshit. Their eyes say it all. It's a battle to the death between a very temperamental kitty fighting for his toy currently in the hands of his insufferable master.

Meanwhile, Levi slides back to Eren and—Jesus Christ, the boy's practically sinking into Erwin's hold. He peeks up at the golden-man, lingers, then to Levi and suddenly flushes and hides under his bangs again.

Levi's eyes narrow. Is the brat...is he...did he develop some schoolboy crush on Barbie-Man? His body stills and suddenly all his sensory opens a spectrum. He catches every fidget, squirm, breath and eye-movement the boy makes. That damn blush is not disappearing and fuck if it's getting any redder.

"Shitty brat. He's not interested."

He finds himself having great displeasure when Eren slumps and frowns. A frown. Co-existing with Eren fucking Jaeger. Is the brat that deep in for Smith that's set himself up for disappointment? He grips his mug. Tight. His other hand strangling the hems of his apron. He doesn't notice how hard he's biting down until his jaw strains sore. God he must look constipated. 'Cause he's holding back a shit ton of anger and other nasty shits he doesn't feel like naming.

"I know he's not," Eren mutters in a downcast voice.

"Now Eren," Erwin scolds playfully, "I don't think we're on the same page here. Because I am very. Much interested." His voice lowers two levels. "In fact, I believe I'm becoming a little...Jaeger-sexual." He blows a short breath Eren's way, adding a wink and kiss for effect.

A split second later, hot liquid finds itself splashed over Erwin's light-blue shirt.

"Oops," Levi remarks with indifference, "my hand slipped."

Horrified, Eren scrambles to find tissues (to Levi's displeasure). Apparently Erwin doesn't mind his 'careless incident' because he's casually sitting there, legs now pulled apart and arms hung back on the chair, enjoying Eren's full attention. The boy has no sense of personal space, seeing how comfortable he is cleaning up the old man's crotch.

Hanji comes in snickering, "Oh my, what happened here?"

"Tch."

"I was just expressing how delighted I am of my newfound friendship with Eren."

"You mean feeling him up."

"Levi, I'm hurt."

"Your golden balls are gonna hurt when I'm—"

Hanji doesn't know what's funnier—the idiotic bantering between two overgrown children or the very lost expression Eren's wearing. She's pretty sure he's unaware of his current position, fitted snugly between Erwin's legs and trapped between the counter.

The old man decides to take advantage of that and pulls the boy into a tight embrace, locking his arms around Eren's thin waist and nuzzles into his neck. "Hmm Eren, you have such exquisite taste in cologne."

Eren squeaks while Levi hisses. Levi hisses while Eren squeaks before he's let go. He hurries stiffly back into his seat and taking pity, Hanji reassures him. "Don't mind the old man, Erwin's known for his interest in young boys."

He blinks, pauses, looks from Erwin to Levi and back again with a confused face. "You mean...you're not together?"

Levi is left to answer, the other two finding it all too entertaining. Because while Eren doesn't know how much his life is at risk, they can tell how those beady eyes are ready to pierce and burn the little shit that's Eren Jaeger. The tension along his jawline speaks threats of pain and death and the unmoving air around the small build does nothing to withhold his rage.

A split second later. An empty coffee pot. A very wet (and quite possibly burning) Eren.

"Oops. My hands slipped."

.-.

**AN: **Erwin doesn't melt Levi's panties 'cause he's a man and true men go commando. WUTJKSSORRYNOTSORRY. Flirty playful Erwin is so much fun to write. While Hanji...I'm still trying to get her:/

Hoping to get another update up tonight, to make up for the lack of updates this past week.

Comments and criticism appreciated! You can also message me on my Tumblr, no-other-words.


	8. Feed Me

**AN:** Re-wrote this entire chapter because first draft was just shitty and I'm not delivering some half-assed writing to you guys. I mentioned that the next update would be a few hours later but quality over quantity right? Enjoy.

.-.

"Chu!"

When Eren sneezes, he refrains from bellowing to the world of his lung action and makes this adorable attempt to stop all air but fails, thus resulting in this pipsqueak of a chirp that sounds oddly familiar to Pikachu's chu. He squints his eyes and makes this constipated sour face, the sudden rush of blood makes him glow pink before fading—and Levi likes to watch.

But he won't admit it, especially now with a very sick Jaeger in his hands.

"Are you stupid or are you stupid?"

Eren sniffles as he buries deeper into the thick blankets. How he had ended up in Levi's bed is still unclear to him but he figures it has to do with how persistent Eren has been to visit him every day, even when it's pissing rain and farting hurricane winds outside.

_He's standing at the entrance, hands clutched tightly around his bag as he shivers uncontrollably. He's drenched fully from top to bottom, which by the way does nothing to hide a surprisingly-defined physique. The white shirt clings to his tanned skin, accentuating hard lines along his abdominal and wrapping nicely around his back and arms. And his shorts gives little imagine in just how strong the skinny brat really is. That ass though. Because when he bends down to pick something, Levi tempts to throw everything on the floor, just so that pair of round globes, wet and leaving none left to imagine, remain in his vision._

"I didn't know it'd be this bad," Eren mildly protests before letting Levi shove a thermometer down his throat. He looks weak as fuck and flushed down to the bones. Those usually bright green eyes are clouded with ill-induced haze and while Levi can't deny how alluring it is, he's not going to pant over some sick kid.

"Normal people tend to return home when they're caught in a storm. Or find shelter."

"Guess I'm not normal."

"No, you're not." Levi checks his temperature and grimaces, letting out a displeased sound. "You're a dumbass is what. Twenty and can't even take care of himself."

"I really wanted to see you."

Thin eyebrows curves. "Bold words for someone so timid the other day.

"Th-that was...I was just!" He's stopped by a sudden sneeze. Groaning, he hides his face into the pillow. "This is so unattractive."

"You think?" Levi comes back with a handful of medicine, to which Eren looks with disdain.

"Can I not?"

"Shitty brat you're in my bed, under my roof, spreading nasty germs all over my space and you're showing gratitude by refusing my help?"

"I'll get better on my own," Eren whines, scooching back into the warmth and comfort.

"The hell you can. Now take these or I'll force it down."

"Feed me."

That soft demand does not escape Levi's ears and he freezes on spot. Both parties don't move—Levi staring at Eren and the latter out the window. Both must be waiting for some invisible force to break the silence because damn it, Eren's not saying anything else and Levi doesn't...doesn't _know_ how to react.

He stays still when Eren finally looks over to him, with a surprisingly determined look. "Feed me."

He swallows a lump down. "I...know what you said kid."

Without further words, Eren listlessly edges towards him and half-kneels on the bed. Parting his mouth and closing his eyes, he waits for Levi.

Goddamned fucking brat. A list of what Levi would like to becomes endless—punch him for his insolence, lash out in profanity for his forwardness, pull him close and close those pouty lips with his own. A man's reserve is not limitless. There's a thin line easy enough to break with just one small _tease_. He's already being tested with Eren in Levi's clothes—_fucking delectable_. And a few minutes in his bed does Eren good, muffing up his appearance and now he's all fluffy and soft, and warm on the cheeks and flushed in the neck. And just, fluffy. Blood had heated his nose and the tips of his ears, topped with a hazel cloud of loose curls. Levi wants to rest his cheeks on that cloud.

No he doesn't. Because he needs to feed some damn brat.

Forcing his hands to move, he watches in a daze as Eren obediently takes his medicine. The way that little pink tongue curls out to the spoon before enclosing the entire thing in his mouth, how his lips tighten around the metal, making sure to get every drop of syrup, and then taking one big gulp, his Adam's apple sliding down that smooth neck of his. And when Eren parts his lips again, for more—fucking _god_.

It's a tough battle. Levi's throat is dry by the end, his eyes still on Eren's flushed face. But after the umpteenth sneeze, two glasses of water and many reluctant doses of pills and syrup, Eren's tucked back into bed with Levi's body slack against the side. No words are exchanged the entire time. He can't make to sense whether that distant moment is either an out-of-place scene with post-awkwardness guaranteed, or a memorable point in time because dammit, Levi wants to remember this.

His ears don't fail him when he checks back, glad to see Eren finally asleep. Never mind him, Levi is utterly drained. It doesn't take much to nurse a young man, but the pure mental resolve not to do anything _stupid_ definitely takes a few years off. Not that it makes a difference—thirty-one is past the threshold of acceptable old men college boys can date.

He's thinking weird shit again.

Grey eyes slide over to the dozing boy. Hands move on their own and find themselves gently brushing aside stray strands sticking to Eren's forehead. There's still some heavy breathing, signs of his body's struggle, and Levi wants nothing but to press his palm on Eren's chest and force a rhythm down. His irregular breathing unsettles him.

This irregular concern unsettles him. For another human being, he has never been so _worried_.

Just like how that whimper makes Levi immediately snap to Eren's attention. So responsive. And when the boy relaxes his pained pout, Levi's shoulder relaxes. So _fucking responsive_. Which is unacceptable for a man in his thirties. He should leave him alone, he should stand back, stay a few feet apart. Ignore Pretty-Boy, focus on his customers and café more.

Who is he kidding?

Allowing himself one more stroke across the cheek, Levi moves to leave the room. Giving Eren some peaceful sleep. Giving himself some peace. He thinks he needs to figure some shit out.

Like really. Fast. Now.

.-.

The brat can sleep because it's not for another four hours before he's out of the room. Bedhead, drowsy eyes, rumpled shirt that's teasingly riding up his stomach, and a low yawn to go with.

Clearing his throat, Levi curtly asks, "better?"

"Yeah, a bit." His voice is husky, carrying remnants of a long slumber and signs of his congested nose. It gives Levi a shivering scratch down his back. Levi looks back down to his book.

"Good. You can get out now."

"Actually...can I stay over?"

He slams his book closed. "And why, pray tell, are you asking this?"

"It's so late out," Eren flops down beside Levi, "and I'm still sick."

"So?"

"I might get sicker!"

"The rain has stopped. You can survive."

Eren straightens and points to himself. "I'm a poor defenseless young man with a beautiful face and equally beautiful body and who knows what sort of vile creature will feast upon this!"

"Brat you've overstayed your welcome."

"So you don't deny I have a beautiful face and body?"

Levi gives him a glare, to which Eren straightens his playful expression and confesses, "I live an hour away."

God of coffee beans restrain him. The shit this brat pulls out of nowhere is really tiring him out. "Why the _fuck_ would you come here to spend your break?"

"To see you."

Really. Tiring.

Especially that combination of huge green eyes and a hint of pout, an earnest look directed towards him. The look that makes Levi question 'what kind of human being is he to leave a poor defenseless young man out in the dark of the night'.

Eren breaks into a bright (goddamned so sunny brightass—the sun's not even out goddamit) smile before he even lets out another word. Because his surrendering sigh says it all. He flops back against Levi, pressing his messy mop of hair against his arm.

"Oi, there's a bed right there."

"Hmm, comfortable here." He sniffles and lets out a mini-sneeze.

"Brat you're gonna get your nasty shit on me. Get off."

"Comfortable," is his last soft murmur before he dozes off. How he does it after a four-hour sleep, Levi has no idea, but there's a sick patient beside him and he's not rude enough to push him off.

Because moments later, Eren's right. It's comfortable.

.-.

**AN: **Is Levi OOC? Honest question here... I realise this isn't even about Starbucks or cafes anymore. I hope you all don't mind (sigh. I really dgaf as long as I'm writing fluffy ereri drabbles).

Comments and criticism appreciated! You can also message me on my Tumblr, no-other-words.


	9. Hot Grillin'

**AN:** beware—my shitty attempt in humour:/

.-.

There's a loud ruckus suddenly drifting into his shop and Levi looks up. College students rarely frequent here, especially those from Trost U (except Sasha, she knows where good food is). Taste of Freedom is situated in the financial district so he's used to seeing men in suits and women in heels—not wrinkled t-shirts, ripped jeans, outworn converse, and obnoxious varsity jackets with "TROST U." on the back.

Well, as long as they buy something, he doesn't really give any. But the way they're huddled in the doorway (blocking his customers, those brats) and keep glancing his way tells Levi he should have slight concern. "Can I help you?"

The girl with black medium hair does not to recede her glare and Levi doesn't back down from any challenges. No one from the group answers but he's got their attention. It takes a moment of eyeing death-threats before the boy with the varsity jacket comes up.

"Uhh yeah, we're looking for someone here."

"And?"

"We think he works here so..." His sentence trails off when black-hair Asian-Amazon slides up silently and he can see the tightness in her jaws. The fuck is her problem?

"And what do you want with me?" Levi inquires, eyes on the girl.

It takes the boy a few seconds to realise, then a few looks between him and the girl before going, "wait, you're the guy?!"

Amazon makes a short grunt (how fitting). Levi raises his eyebrows when the rest of the herd comes up excitedly, their eyes wide-open for close inspection. Joy.

"B-b-but...he's so short!"

"Longer than your puny dick, little pony" Levi snaps back on instinct. The boy behind him with a buzz-cut snorts out laughter.

The idiot doesn't heed any warning, sliding his eyes down and up and he smirks, "Bro, do you even lift?"

"Pretty sure I can easily carry your boyfriend there princess-style, one hand," Levi grins towards the blushing boy behind pony-boy, and the guy wraps his arm around his boyfriend in defense. "Now can I ask what this is about or can you get the fuck out?"

Buzz-cut lightly asks, "is this how you usually talk to your customers?"

"Buy my coffee and maybe I'll talk more...nicely," Levi mocks. He admits, conversing with simple-minded 20-year olds who think they already know everything about the world is indeed entertaining. He misses that spunk lacking in most.

"Whatta mouth you got there," stupid pony-boy continues, despite the urging of his boyfriend to cease, "wonder if it's good for other purposes."

Oh hoh this kid's got balls. "Brat I can make you taste euphoria before you can say 'neigh'."

Freckle-boyfriend tries his best to cover his giggles while buzz-cut howls. "He—he's just like him! Two of the same kind!"

"Eren's nothing like him," the quiet girl finally speaks, and Levi half-freezes at the mention of Eren's name. He doesn't know if things are becoming more interesting or ugly. Deciding to be more safe than sorry, he clears his expression and squints at the girl.

"And this is about...?"

She takes a few seconds before going for the kill. "How old are you."

"That's relevant because..."

"This your only job?"

"What's your annual salary?"

"Where do you live?"

"Down the rabbit hole in Neverland," Levi bites, patience wearing thin. "Who the fuck are you and why in the shit are you so interested in me? Sorry to burst your little bubble sweetheart but I like sucking dick more than eating pussies."

Three pairs of eyes are as big as the moon except for the girl—nothing seems to faze her. Good, he can be as straightforward to her as he likes. She narrows her eyes, fire in her silver-teal pupils. Her fists are curled in tight balls and he can feel her teeth clench rigorously behind her closed mouth. Now Levi has come across many of this type—jealous females whom cannot contain the rapid animals evolving inside of them. And this, definitely is one raging beast.

A small part deep inside him clenches in slight frustration. He had this crazy thought that he'd be the only one who Eren pays attention to.

The girl finally relents and scans the surrounding. "This...is yours?"

Crossing his arms, Levi answers with no more politeness than needs be, "top to bottom sweetheart."

Her eyes fly to him in a sharp kill. "Don't call me that."

"I'll call you whatever I want, since I don't have a name." When is Levi ever this tolerant? When he discovers they're associated with Eren is what.

The freckled-boy with gentle eyes finally speaks up. "I'm Marco, and this is Jean. Mikasa, Connie." He indicates to each of them.

"And you're here for?" Levi asks again, though he's pretty sure he's got a good idea by now to what they want.

"Came here for the beauty who got Eren whipped," Jean casually smirks, "Staying for the disaster waiting to happen."

"The fuck does that mean kid?"

Mikasa answers before anyone can. "You know what it means. Eren's twenty, you're like...40—"

"31."

"Same difference."

"You're a decade off, do your math right."

She slams a hand on the counter and leans over, giving that whole threatening look a try but Levi's unfazed. He's seen worse (like seriously pissed-off Hanji) and he's now thinking how rude it is of her to treat his counter like that.

"Listen here shortie," she emphasizes that word. No sound come from the other trio but their mind's as loud as those unspoken gasps. They've backed off now, giving space and silence for the two of them to battle it out. "I'm just going to put it out there that I really don't approve of this—"

"No one asked for your opinion."

"—and Eren really shouldn't associate with you."

"He can do whatever the fuck he wants."

"I don't even know why—"

"What are you, his mother hen?"

Levi always gets last word. No negotiation. Maybe Mikasa has caught on, because no more words come out of her tightened mouth. Stormy grey challenging cold-stoned gray—like a dark thunderous cloud battling to settle over a sea too grand to disrupt. The girl is still young, Levi grasps, she may seem the mature one in the goon-pack but she's still an easy book to read. So when she breaks eye contact, he loosens his stiff stance.

"Eren's 20," Mikasa murmurs, "Old enough to make his own decisions but still stupid enough to make mistakes, stupid enough to get hurt."

"You saying I'll hurt him?"

"I'm taking precautions."

"Unnecessarily," Levi bites. This is going nowhere, he swears in his head. He's a grown man currently being hacked from every direction for a thing that doesn't even exist—Eren and him don't exist (so why is he even arguing?). "I'm 31, I have no family trailing behind my ass, I consider only two people as annoying-close friends because I'm socially-inept. I own a café and it's doing pretty damn well despite that hipster joint directly across and this is all I have."

His stone-eyes look hard into Mikasa's, making sure to leave nothing behind, nothing hidden-even though he's unsure to why he's explaining himself. "I have nothing else to lose, and nothing I want to gain. So tell me what good is it for me to harm a kid not even out of college."

A faint clearing of the throat catches his attention and Mikasa slides to the side as a customer pulls up. Without asking, Levi starts on Mike's expresso shots. He receives his telepathic questioning but doesn't reveal shit. Mike's smart enough to figure things out if he wants to be nosy. Apparently not today for he chooses a seat far away from them.

Levi goes back to her, and the Amazon seems tamer now. He waits for her, having said all he needs to say.

"Sorry," she mumbles. "I'm just...Eren doesn't think with his head most of the time."

"He's an idiot, I know."

She scoffs with a small smile. "Well...just don't hurt him."

Levi gives her a pointed look. "We're not together."

"—yet," Connie adds in a whisper and Jean rolls his eyes.

"Dude, just answer one question. Does Eren got the booty or does he got the booty?"

Levi scowls at his nickname but stays quiet. He suddenly remembers why he hates conversing with kids—unintelligent beings they are. His silence is misunderstood by pony-boy as he smirks and nods to his boyfriend. "There you go. Armin was right."

The group finally orders something (Levi finds scary similarities between Jean and Marco and Ymir and Christa, Mikasa takes it black, and Connie is just like Sasha). They huddle around the counter but Levi ignores them. He finds himself surprisingly tired after that episode and he has a feeling that Amazon and him—they won't be harmoniously dancing together anytime soon.

They leave as Eren's shift comes to an end, as if they hadn't wanted to be found by a certain boy. Ridiculous really, Starbucks is right there with bigass windows and it'd take a blind man to disregard a pack of "TROST U." babies. So when Eren comes with a reserved expression, Levi has a hunch that he knows.

"So uhh," he trails off, taking a sip of his cinnamon-heart-filled drink, "Think I saw my sister here."

She's his sister?! They look nothing alike! His disbelieving eyes reach Eren and he chuckles. "Adopted. She's my only family now."

Levi leaves that topic aside, though now understands why Mikasa is so overprotective. "She was...nice."

To that Eren scoffs in amusement. "Mikasa's straightforward as a ruler. It's Annie's influence I swear. But she doesn't mean any harm." His soft eyes look to him in silent hope, secretly asking for understanding and forgiveness.

What's there to forgive? Levi instead says, "so that horse-face friend of yours."

Eren brightens and laughs. "Now I'm not the only one who thinks that! Hope that troll didn't say anything dumb."

Perhaps it's meant to be an innocent statement, something to swerve their previous topic to a lighter conversation. But Levi cannot help but to take that trap and feed it back.

"He asked a very serious question actually," to which Eren leans closer in curious dismal, "'Does Eren got the booty or does he got the booty?'"

Okay, Levi admits. He enjoys seeing—making Eren blush. And he doesn't mind doing it more often in the future.

.-.

**AN:** Comments and criticism appreciated! You can also reach me at my tumblr: no-other-words.


End file.
